


【FGO同人】生氣了嗎

by m53028



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m53028/pseuds/m53028
Summary: Create by 雪牢#伯爵咕噠♀️#R18含有性描寫注意#突然想寫吵架後滾床單#有點綑綁有點粗暴有點急躁#人物可能OOC





	【FGO同人】生氣了嗎

熱…她覺得很熱，但不是旖旎意味上的熱，而是因憤怒產生出的躁熱。

頭骨內的腦漿都在咕嚕咕嚕地沸騰，迅速地把理智蒸發，大大瞪起的眼眶也發熱泛酸，淚水隨著少女說話時的小動作一時左一時右的打轉，等著有機會可以從眼角或眼尾溜走，免得去承受男人凌厲的注視。

“夠了！我已經不想再說了！這樣的爭論繼續下去根本沒有意義，我們大家都需要冷靜一下…”藤丸立香低下了頭，執意要斷開二人之間的對視，一直在眼眶內徘徊的淚水終於有機會流下來，她調出了設定介面，氣得微微顫抖的手指卻總是按不下切換喜愛從者的按鈕，“我們需要分開一下...等到我們彼此都冷靜下來的時候...再好好的詳談。”連聲音也因為過盛的怒意把話說得斷斷續續，隱約夾雜著哭腔。

或許是太久時間沒有切換過喜愛從者的關係，藤丸立香接連操作失誤，反覆地按錯地方需要一次又一次返回，見她這般舉動，她的吵架對象愛德蒙．唐泰斯沉默地轉身，往房門的方向大步走去。

雖然低下頭做出一副盯著浮空屏幕的樣子，可是藤丸立香偷看到男人的動作，淚水接二連三地在臉額上滾落，胸口悶著各種負面的悲傷情緒，不爭氣地為他的主動離開而無措擔憂，但又礙於面子問題無法拋開她那小小的執著去主動和解。

恐怕在愛德蒙正式關上房門離開的一刻，她一定會忍不住放聲大哭起來吧。

結果藤丸立香聽到的是鎖門的聲音，在驚愕地抬頭的同時，愛德蒙再次走到她的面前，仍然沉著一張俊臉，伸手一攬直接把她攔腰抱起，不顧她的驚呼把手上這份輕盈的重量丟到床上。“等！等等！突然之間做什麼？！”柔軟的床舖微蕩出純白波瀾，背部在壓上的時候也被震盪出轉眼即逝卻難以忘記的麻痺感，帶著這份莫名的悸動，她張眼掙扎著想要起身，奈何眼前出現的是愛德蒙解開領口，抽出長長的紅色領巾的畫面。

“盛勢凌人的傢伙。”馬上注意到藤丸立香已經回過神來，男人緊蹙著雙眉，居高臨下地俯視著她，單手箝制住她的雙手手腕，在吐露出這句挑釁後，他的嘴巴咬著領巾的一端作為輔助，迅速地圍繞著她握拳的雙手打圈，綁成複雜的繩結。

藤丸立香下意識地反駁，“即使是這樣我也是你的Master！鬆開！”

該死的，怎麼水手綁的繩結會這麽難解開…發現自己被牢牢綑綁著，少女張開嘴唇想要從領巾的收尾處入手，用她嘴裡的兩排貝齒去解開領巾，但奇怪的是，愈是去糾纏，繩結愈是綁得她手腕繃緊，像是一種對她的無言警告似的。

惡劣地嗤笑了一聲，愛德蒙持續地嘲諷以煽動她的羞惱，“有能耐的話你可以自己解開，如果不是的話，用令咒命令也…失禮，我忘記了，立香你的令咒只能修復靈基和寶具充能，根本做不到命令從者。”

這個男人在囂張什麼？！

“明明沒有對魔力還好意思說！”忍不住提腳掙脫男人有力的約束，不料敏捷的他早已身體擠入她的雙腿間，防止少女的雙腿攏合起身。上半身再次墮落到床上，藤丸立香還未來得及有所回應，愛德蒙已經貼上了她的唇，禁止那張看上去無害粉嫩的小嘴道出任何質疑的聲音。

膠合的嘴唇互相碾壓至變形，舌頭二話不說地闖入口腔，撬開牙關，與香滑的小舌拘束在一起亂攪一通。愛德蒙死死緊纏著，想要同歸於盡般消耗著氧氣，失去了自身一貫的餘裕。頭腦開始感受到暈眩感，藤丸立香想要中斷這個要命的吻，但總是屢屢失敗，雙唇被他微尖的牙齒一咬，換來更加過份的索取，若是此刻她的雙手沒有被綑綁著的話，現在理應是十指埋入男人雪白的髮中，揉亂他一頭微卷柔細的髮絲，藉此抗議他想要用吻作為兇器，去謀殺自己的惡行吧。

“嗯！嗚嗯…”

藤丸立香知道，愛德蒙是想教訓自己。因為以魔力供給為目的的話，他們之間這個渲洩的吻實在是非常可惜浪費，一滴滴在嘴裡泛濫的津液有大部分都順著嘴角溢走，流到臉頰和頸項上，拖曳出一道道泛亮的濕痕。直到視線漸變得模糊，藤丸立香心想著自己會這樣丟面子地昏過去時，她才能獲得剎那的間隔，讓彼此又麻又熱的舌頭能夠稍作歇息，倉卒地呼吸一口氣。

“夠了！你想直接把我弄得缺氧而死嗎？！”沒有理會藤丸立香的斥責，愛德蒙選擇以行動作為回答，兩手配合把她套著的靴子都脫下，隨便拋棄在床下。似乎被他一言不發的行為所震懾到，覺得半句話也不說的他有點可怕，少女忘記她那徒勞無功的反抗只顧著怔然地看著他，不給機會讓她再有下一步反應，男人掀起了她的短裙，撫上包覆在薄薄的一層黑色底下的均稱雙腿，細緻地感受吸附在指腹手掌上的絲滑質感。

貼身的連褲絲襪尤如保守的女性覆蓋著自己臉容的神秘面紗，儘然目的是為了隱藏底下珍視的肌膚不讓他人隨意看見，卻總是會招來反效果激發他人的好奇心，千方百計地想把那層阻擋美好風光的薄紗脫掉。同理，絲襪的存在亦是一樣的道理，只見藤丸立香自身白皙的膚色在這層半透明的黑色底下若隱若現，有了床單的白色作為背景，不安地蜷縮著的腳趾輪廓浮現，修細筆直的腿型被勾勒出來，由於愛德蒙的介入而無奈地曲起張開，引導著視線繼續上移深入。沒有受到視覺上的耽誤，男人的掌心依然按在腿上滑行，相隔著絲質的撫摸帶著惑人的魔力，肌膚在泛癢輕顫，被觸碰過的地方都久久留下愛德蒙的溫度，暗自渴求起沒有阻隔的、真正的肌膚之親。

為什麼突然之間一句話都不肯說？愛德蒙沉默的凝視使藤丸立香臉頰發燙，她承認自己的注意力都全數投放入在那撫摸著自己雙腿的手上，以致好幾次想要開口說話都只能發出沒有意義的單音。在她隱晦的期盼下，覆蓋著私處位置的黑色絲質被用力撕開，細密的撕裂聲明明聲音很細，卻能清晰地傳入藤丸立香的耳中，被她所聽到，大腿內側一涼，唯獨私處被暴露的認知令她再次動身想要躲避，可是愛德蒙伸手一拉小巧的腳足，便成功將挪動著的少女重新拽回自己跟前。

“呵，色小鬼…剛才只是把你扛起來丟在床上，你就已經濕了。” 手指相隔內褲刮搔了兩下，令布料暈染上黏稠的濕痕，藤丸立香別臉駁斥道，“胡說！”怕是無論如何都不會承認愛德蒙說的這句話。像是早已知道她會這樣否認，男人隨即撩起了內褲的邊緣把小小的布料撥開，潔白隆起的陰戶私處肉縫微啟，隱約可見內裡粉潤的嫩肉正自主地收縮蠕動，緩流著動情的濕液，指尖輕輕順著肉縫蹭入，探進了一個指頭，“嗯...”這下子不發一言的人倒是變成了藤丸立香，悶哼一聲後的她盡可能地把臉龐別開埋在床舖上，希望可以掩蓋到多少羞怯的表情就掩蓋多少。

然而不想就這樣放過她，愛德蒙的指頭往上勾轉，直接從淺處的肉壁上刮起稠密的黏液，提取證據一樣把這根濕亮的手指伸到少女眼前，讓她仔細地看清楚，透明晶瑩的液體一滴滴拖拉著細絲往下垂落的樣子，“你看，都拉絲了，還想否認？還是你想說，在你跟我吵鬧的時候，你已經在期待著這樣的事情發生？”

“不要太得尺進寸...啊！不...”總是在藤丸立香受不了挑釁嘲諷想要回嘴的時候給予她出乎意料的一擊，愛德蒙攬抱住她的雙腳低頭埋入腿心，含住了那期待著愛撫的祕裂肉縫，憑著對這具身體的熟悉，他靈活的舌頭精準地找到藏匿著的肉芽，對其卷纏深吸。看，沒骨氣的身體一旦嘗到快意的甜頭，便立刻癱軟成一團任其擺佈，連本來還在暗中與男人不安分地較力的雙腿都棄械投降，為了想獲取更多的快樂而交疊於他腦後，不讓他隨意地抽身離開。

完全是以催動更多泛濫的玉液流出為目的，嫩滑的軟肉含在嘴裡吮吸，感受敏感的顫動，舌頭穿過瓣膜擠入緊窄的甬道中仔細地舔洗，每一寸肉壁都沒有被放過，盡是被舌面撫慰過一遍。在這個應該被怒氣所充斥的情況下被快感肆意妄為地介入，藤丸立香徹底放棄了對男人的沉默，跟著愛德蒙洗刷的動作而輕吟起來，明眸朦朦朧朧地覆上了一層濕潤，沁著淚光。

和生氣吵架時一樣，身體很熱，腦袋也很熱。但迷惘的是現在已經弄不清楚熱的原因到底是因為生氣，抑或是情迷意亂導致的後果…不過正確而言，應該是兩者都有吧，此時的她對無法抵抗男人觸碰一事又是生氣又是捨不得，簡直矛盾複雜得無人能夠理得清、解得了，完全不會有人想要插手介入，畢竟連她這個當事人都被搞得亂七八糟，毫無還手之力，只能夠不甘心地在享受著這份失控的同時，用殘留的理智感慨著愛德蒙的狡猾。

幸好，唯一慶幸的是，不只是她一個人在獨個兒混亂…

萌生起想要撫摸男人的衝動，藤丸立香跟隨著這股衝動伸手，不料雙腕的束縛感提醒了她正被領巾限制著活動的事實，結果這份柔情被不爽感抵消掉，使她抿緊了嘴唇，將觸碰愛德蒙的意圖拋諸腦後。

迷迷糊糊間，身體本應會在男人的唇舌中泄身到達絕頂，但快感在堆積到只差一步之距時因為他殘忍的抽離而停濟不前，少女疑惑地睜開了眼，身體內部發痛緊縮著，催促她盡快找到快感停滯的原因。結果下一秒愛德蒙的舉動解答了她的疑問，熟悉的溫度和硬度抵上了小穴肉縫，稍硬的頂端上下徘徊滑動，讓溫暖的濕液潤滑莖身，想也不用想便知道那是他腫脹的性器，“等…我這才剛剛…進入狀態…就這樣進來的話…啊！”

貫穿微啟的瓣膜肉孔，碩大的性器前端大大撐開緊緻的肉壁，毫無憐惜地盡根沒入，一舉撞上子宮口，順著之前累積下來的快感一下子將少女推上絕頂。“嗚...要去...居然一進來就...”藤丸立香閉上雙眼倒吸了一口氣，對身體違背意識的異樣反應完全不可置信，可是事到如今事實擺在眼前又怎能不相信呢，此刻的她確實為著這難受的飽漲感而滿足，從體內盡處激盪出濃厚甘酸的濕意，使整條狹窄的膣道都緊張地收窄纏動，緊緊拉扯著嵌入體內的肉刃不放，彷彿是在挽留對方似的。

全身都為之戰慄繃緊，起初藤丸立香還未弄清楚這到底是什麼，差點兒以為自己是在害怕，直到現在與男人相擁，交合處緊密相連之時，她這才無措地發現，原來她是在興奮。

“想要我停下來的話，你就親自動手吧...我不會阻止你的。”捉住她束縛著的雙腕按在自己的頸項，位置剛剛好是在他圍繞著一圈傷疤的位置上，愛德蒙低沉得開始沙啞的聲音沒有半點開玩笑的意思，說明忍受到極限的他已經執意不會自己停下。

雙手貼在他頸項兩側的大動脈上，藤丸立香皺起了雙眉，心一揪緊有種出於憐愛的痛楚，她沒有選擇扼住愛德蒙的頸項，明明這是一個可以彰顯自己是他御主的動作，但少女沒有選擇這樣做，而是雙手上移，輕輕捧住他那張表情淡然的臉龐，“怎可以動得下手...任何人都會有機會傷害你，唯獨我...是絕對不可以傷害你...就是說，我是你的Master…而且也是你常常說的共犯者…糟糕了，都怪你，腦子亂七八糟的，我都不清楚自己到底在說什麼…你要是聽不明白就作罷。”

因為愛德蒙早已是自己的從者，她的復仇鬼，這是彼此間心知肚明的事實，所以藤丸立香完全沒有必要靠著這般舉動去彰顯自己的所有權。而且別看他這副看似不在乎的冷淡表情，其實那雙華美的金瞳都在暗中觀察著她反應，渴望能夠從她口中聽到誠懇的答案。

“是嗎？但你不是要把我趕出房間的嗎？”

在這句略有怒意的質問下，腰身用力向前抽送，動作一下比一下快，像要戳進少女的宮房般狂抽猛插，柔嫩的軟肉在無數次的翻攪撩撥下劇烈抽搐，柔韌的腔肉在一波波的泄身時都包裡著性器親密嘬吮，無比歡迎著他的侵犯。知道他在介意自己意氣用事的任性話，藤丸立香羞紅著臉連忙搖頭否認，“嗄…不嗯…不會…不會趕你走的！”為了表達她的誠意，少女努力夾緊發熱的膣道，主動扭腰去迎合他的橫衝直撞，任憑麻痺可怕的快感衝擊大腦，吐露出甘美的吟聲。

解開藤丸立香胸前的衣衫，在她急促喘息時伸手握住一邊乳肉，揉玩起羞澀小巧的乳尖，隨著性器抽插的頻率，兩團白皙的軟乳輕輕躍動招來男人更多的愛撫，情動間少女張開了羞答答的小嘴向他索吻，兩根濕軟的肉物互相摩擦打轉，攪弄出淫靡的聲響。

愈是深深撞擊柔弱的子宮口，腔壁媚肉愈是纏吮緊縮，明明眼前可愛的小臉露出了難受忍耐的表情，可是她不成調的聲音卻是柔膩又快樂，連老是想踢開他的雙腿亦緊扣自己腰間，腳趾在後背上劃動撩撥著他。愛德蒙撩開額前阻擋視線的白髮，將藤丸立香的每一個細節都看在眼內，他挺身向前頂送的性器，壞心眼地一次次突入女體最深處，專挑她反應最大的軟處戳弄。終於在懼怕身體會這樣被刺穿的緊張感下，他的御主顫動著全身昂奮地哭叫，痙攣著膣道的同時亦把男人注入的白濁黏液全部納入小穴之中，纏繞在領巾中的雙手緊握成祈禱的手勢，似是為自己此刻深醉於粗暴的性悅當中而愧疚地懺悔。

啊啊，她的確是有錯，不過她並不後悔。

“還在生氣嗎？”對著在床上背向她的男人，藤丸立香從後抱住愛德蒙的腰，刻意讓他看見手腕上殘留下來的淡淡紅痕，然後把臉埋入他的後背上，用啞啞的聲音軟聲軟氣地問。執起了她的手腕輕柔地揉按，儘管男人的動作是溫柔至極的，可是回答卻十分不客氣，“哼...”

在這聲哼聲中見到了可以讓愛德蒙消氣的機會，藤丸立香收緊她的擁抱，繼續勸說，“我也在生氣啊，你看看，我的絲襪都破掉了，而且因為太用力的關係這裡都紅紅腫腫。”知道自己這次是有多隨心所欲，只想著把少女搗弄得求饒為止，藤丸立香感受到愛德蒙的一時僵硬，卻因為背對著她的關係而遺憾地沒有成功看見他的表情，只聽到他道出簡潔的二字，“抱歉。”

沾沾自喜地勾起嘴角，她得寸進尺地把整個人貼在男人的後背上磨蹭，“那麼你就別氣了，昨天有職員送了一包新的咖啡給我，我待會兒泡一杯讓你嘗嘗。”

“嗯。”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯，寫稿途中摸魚了。吵完架後狂亂地滅茶苦茶真美味，想寫急躁的、有點粗暴的、想要你想要得不行、衣衫不整、撕破絲襪的sex呢(*＾ー＾)真香真帶勁兒，雖然好頭痛，捱夜真的好迷幻。（但是結果還是寫得不夠狂野，加油吧）
> 
> 喜歡伯爵為了咕噠生氣發怒的樣子 ヾ(*WωΦ)ツ想想都幻肢硬了。
> 
> 感覺標題在玩梗只是錯覺XD


End file.
